


Will I ever be satisfied

by That_Weird_Girl_Named_Alex



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Weird_Girl_Named_Alex/pseuds/That_Weird_Girl_Named_Alex
Summary: The marquis de Lafayette had a fairly relaxed life. And so did Emma-rose. Their worlds collided and a family forms. Tragedy strikes the young couple and shifts their whole world.  smut warning





	1. Mon amour petite

Lafayette and the rest of his group had gotten the city when laf had spotted a certain girl. She had caught his eye a few times before and the two spoke many times before. She smiled a slight smile when she saw him and waved. Laf smiled and waves back. She walked over with her hips swaying and with a certain swagger but was lost in a crowd but appeared beside him. 

"I see you have tracked me down once again Mr. Lafayette. Pleasure to see you again" The girl spoke with a smile.She stood about 5'4 and had mid back length dirtyblonde hair that had waves and curls. She was pale and her face always dusted with blush. Her eyes were a blueish hazel with spots of red. She was a fiery crash girl with a secrect softer side. 

Her temper rivaled that of a drunk irish man. She always had to insert her two cents on any thing. And she would always speak her mind. She was more than that though she was sweet and more relaxed around the ones she trusted most. Like Laf she had known him for a while due to her father being a merchant and also a solider during the war.

Lafayette on the other hand was about 7'0 and had a mess of kinky curls and was dark skinned. His eyes were a unique shade of brown that was bright and vibrant but also a bit darker then expected.

He was born in France and had lost his parents very young and inheritied his family's wealth. He was considered a noble and a good millatary man. But he was reckless and more spontaneous in his behavior. 

He to could show consideration and compassion and would calm with the blonde around him. He would also be quick to defend others but he was one to lose his temper when needed. He always fancied the blonde and she fancied him but neither had the nerve to say it to the other.

"Oui Madame Emma-rose. How is one of the most beautiful girl in New York" He smiled as he kissed her hand causing the blonde to look away in fear   
f him seeing the reddening of her cheeks. It was a game to the two played who could get the others to blush and catch the reddening. He chuckled. "And another point for me Madame"

"No fair. You always say the same thing it's very very sweet of you " the blonde spoke in a joking manner. She laughed a bit as he blushed in turn.

"Well then you should admit that you two have a thing" one of the friends shouted. He was short brunette. His hair reached just above his shoulders bags under his brown eyes. Alexander Hamilton was his name. His mother died when he was young and his father up and left. He relied on his knowledge, both street and book smarts, to survive. He was young scrappy and hungry. He was very much like a Chihuahua. He was small,lively, impulsive and well had a bigger bark than a bite.

The other two chuckled at their friends. They smiled and went to continue on. Hamilton joined them and laf was left alone with Emma-Rose. She had a faint blush and he had his mouth open wide. Neither had expected that comment from the man. Laf let out a nervous laugh and he fidgeted a bit. Emma-rose looked at him and signaled for him to get down to her level which he complied expecting her to playfully smack his cheek or whisper something in his ear. Instead he received something much much sweeter, a small kiss on the lips. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly refusing to let go. He smiled down at her and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"Well mon petite amour I never knew your feelings" 

"Well You never asked before so I saw no reason to confess."

Lafayette chuckled and excused himself to catch up with his group. And the blonde went back to where she was needed to continue her chores.

Lafayette would sneak into new York proper and would board with the blonde's family. She would typically sneak into his room to just talk and sleep curled up next to him. He always would enjoy his stays with the family. He met the other childern , two other females one named Rosabella who was pregnant and married and then there was Scarlette who formed a massive crush on the French man. And then the only son of the family Jacob who was only six he was the splitting image of his father like his eldest sister Emma-Rose. 

Lafayette also met Mrs. Ohare , the blondes mother. She seemed nice and at times a bit intimidating much like her husband.

The blonde was more at easy with laf in the house then people would assume. She seemed more lady like which was scary to most. 

Lafayette could only chuckle at his girl's initial begging to join him at valley forge after five months of courting. But he then realized the seriousness of her tone. 

"Please dear. I don't want you to be alone especially if what you say is true about those working ladies being down there." Emma-rose spoke as she was walking with laf through the streets of New York. 

"Why do you want to come with me so much. I told you before I'll be okay on my own. I'm not a child." Lafayette protested. He tightened his grip on the blondes waist as a group of men walked past eyeing her like a peice of candy.

"Well neither am I laf. I can fend for myself."

"If you want to go. Fine we leave in the morning" Lag gave into Emma-roses protests and arguments. He had been listening to her bitch and moan for the past hour and a half. So finally he just wanted to end this argument once and for all. 

She smiled and got excited jumping up and down in place like an over excited five year old. Laf couldn't help but chuckle. He placed his hands on her shoulders to settle her down. That's when he received trouble.

"LAFAYETTE" A loud voice traveled across the crowd of people causing sudden silence. A man about six foot two dark skinned and bald marched over to the duo. Laf instantly tensed. He knew the man as none other than General George Washinton his boss for the war. Laf instantly whipped around and stood at attention. "Where have you been"

"I was how you say.."- He was with me Sir" Lafayette began but was cut off by Emma-rose. Both men looked at the short girl, laf with slight panic in his eyes and Washington with curiosity and a small bit of rage in his. 

"And who are you may I ask young lady?" He interrogated the blonde.

"I am Ms. Emma-Rose O'Hare daughter of Jason O'Hare the merchant and solider serving in the second light infantry regiment for new York sir. I am the eldest child of O'Hare and his wife." She spoke confidently as she laced her fingers inbetween lafs. 

The general looked impressed by the girl's introduction and the cockiness of such a small blonde.

"Rosé non" Laf muttered as she took a step towards Washington. "You don't need to get into trouble before you get to the camp" 

He pulled her back. Not wanting her to get into any more trouble. She squirmed with in his grasps and she fought her way out. She turned to look at him. Laf crossed his arms as he scowled. "You do not address the general in such a way. You have some nerve at times."

"I was just trying to save you from getting you in trouble love" Emma-Rose uttered. She looked away from him in shame. Laf sighed and pulled the blonde into a bear hug. She squealed as he lifted her off the ground.

"And I love you for it but you can't just do things like that mon cher. I should throw you into the harbor. Good day Mon general."

"No please I'll be good" Emma-Rose squealed as Lafayette started towards the docks. She squirmed and kicked. She grabbed Laf's arms. He chuckled and set her down on the ground. She smiled and sighed. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and enjoyed the idea of the new courtship.


	2. Well Damn

The winter months rolled around and the camp was graced with invitations to the extravagant winter's ball including Emma-Rose and Lafayette. They looked at each other one graced the other with a smile and the other gave a cold grimace. She scoffed as he offered her a smile as the other rolled his eyes. 

Yet somehow the two's relationship was close and very loving. They had similar interests in activities and had a very unique sense of humor. They would act like they were loving each other one moment and the next they would be at each others throats with petty arguments. But it was mostly the former that was the normal between the two. The duo had formed inside jokes and were reckless together. But they still were invited to a very formal mature party.

"Well we should get ready. The ball starts in two hours." Lafayette spoke as he 

"I have nothing fancy....You bastard " Emma-Rose spoke as Lafayette held out a white robe la francaise with small red roses on the skirt and bodice.

"Mulligan whipped it up. And there's underpinnings for it." Lafayette smirked as the blonde blushed. 

"HEll YEAH I DID! EIGHTY POUNDS FOR TEN YARDS OF FABRIC AND FOR THE STAYS IT WAS A HUNDRED FIFTY AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THE COST OF THREAD AND NEEDLES" Mulligan shouted from his tent which was within ear shot of the others. Lafayette sighed.

"no one asked you"

"I'd swear you love me at times" Emma-Rose spoke. She stared down Lafayette who in turn blushed at her statement. Her eyes lit up "Oh my God you do love me." 

"You already know i love you. Just get dressed dammit" Lafayette spoke as he stepped out of the tent. He wait for fifteen minutes the fifteen became thirty the thirty became an hour and he stepped back into the tent as the blonde tied her hair back. 

She looked at him and smiled. She stepped out in turn for him to change. Then they left for new york.

The ball progressed Alexander and the others were lead else where while Emma-Rose stayed and chatted with the youngest Schuyler sister peggy when Lafayette walked up.

"If you want to dance with her you gotta pay me" Emma-Rose spoke as Lafayette held out his hand. 

"And if I want to how you say dance the night away with you" Lafayette asked stuttering over a few words

"You still gotta pay me," She replied with a smile "I take anything as payment good sir" 

Lafayette sighed and grabbed her hand. She squirmed a bit but he calmed her down. He held her back and arm in a proper fashion and lead the dance between the two of them. The crowd split to make away for the two. Then out of the blue a pair of soft yet skilled lips met the blondes own lips. She had her eyes shut and they sprung open to see Lafayette's face close to hers. Her head was reeling and her face paled and the sight. She felt warm and excited. God what was he gonna do next. Lafayette got to one knee. She sighed then shook her head. She turned red and bolted from the ball. Leaving Lafayette shocked and confused in the middle of the dance floor. He began to think that he might of rushed the relationship. He followed her out to the the steps leading to the schuyler family home and sat next to her. She moved away from him. He moved closer to her. 

"Here take this" Lafayette spoke as he removed his coat and handed it to her "You'll freeze in this cold"

"I have enough heat coming from my cheeks to keep me warm for the next three weeks" She replied pushing a way his hand. "You shocked me..." She was cut off by Lafayette pulling her into another kiss. This time she was pulled closer into his lap. He had one arm around her waist and the other had found it's way towards her hair. He ran his hand through her hair. She had her arms around his neck and eyes shut. This time she seemed saddened when laf pulled away.

" I have found love in fact I found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with" Lafayette spoke. He chuckled a bit as he pulled out a gold and sliver necklace. "I am looking at her at this exact moment"

Emma-Rose looked at him in both wonder and guilt. She shamed him in front of a large crowd by running off. She turned away and went to walk off

Lafayette started to follow her. He grabbed her wrist and looked at her. "I well I want you to marry me. Please mon petite amour. I was foolish to rush this..."

"No no no Lafayette look at me. I do want to marry you I really do. But it was my sister. I felt like she wanted to have you" was Emma-rose's  response as she clasped lafs hands in hers. She was looking at him wanting him to smile. 

"Was she here tonight?" Lafayette questioned. He earned a nod "then I believe she saw the kiss then. Meaning she can't have me now then."

Emma-Rose smiled. She placed a kiss on his cheek the best She could ,which was more on his jawline. She gracefully sat back down next to him after he returned to where they were seated before. She moved a bit closer to Lafayette and set her hand on his thigh. The duo talked for what seemed like ages. She had rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"You think you can steal the man I love. Huh Rosie." Another female voice could be heard from behind the two. "I even told you I loved him. And he loves me" 

"Do I know you?" Lafayette questioned the girl. He looked at Emma-Rose explained the situation with a single look . "Ahh I understand now. Miss Scarlett I unfortunately do not how you say love you. You seem like a lovely girl but I am not sure if you are my type."

"Scarlett you're delusional" Emma-Rose retorted at her younger sister. She stood up and looked at her. She had a look of betrayal. Scarlet rushed back inside. "YOU ARE CRAZY SCARLET" Emma-Rose sighed in frustration and looked at him. 

"Mon petite Rosé do not be so fustarated for stress is terrible for completions. And stress will make you look like a a... seahorse..." Laf spoke softly he earned a small giggle from the Blonde. He smiled not caring about what he had just called her. He looked around and just looked at the blonde with a soft smile.

Her eyes met his. They looked at each other other a long while not saying anything. The French man noticed the blonde leaning against him and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pecked her forehead 'three kisses in one night way to go Marie Joesph.' He thought to himself. The blonde pecked lafs lips.

"GET SOME" Mulligan shouted causing the two back away and look away trying to hide their faces. Mulligan laughed his ass off. "Yo if you two get married I call being the flower girl. What I was just looking for ya'll"

Lafayette smirked as the blonde whipped around to face the other man. She stood up and pushed past him hiding her face from view heading inside. Lafayette followed her and playfully shoved Mulligan. 

The night went on and when the ball was finally over it seemed like everyone had hooked up with some one. Hell even Mulligan and the general hooked up ((Yeah I ship it kill me)). Emma-Rose had climbed onto the horse she was riding with Lafayette and she some how managed to fall asleep with her head on his chest. He smiled down at the blonde and situated her cloak over her. She muttered something in her slumber.

"Shhh shh shh mon petit Rosé" Lafayette spoke in a slight whisper. She curled up closer to the French man. He smiled down at the once fiery blonde who had fallen asleep on him."There we go"

Once they arrived at the camp everyone unharnessed their horses and just sat around the fire. Lafayette shook the blonde a bit to get her awake. She stirred and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her head in his chest and started to drift off again. Lafayette resituated the girl and carried her towards the fire to make sure that they both were warmed. Afterwards he took her to the tent. He sat with her for a little bit and then turned to leave.

"Lafayette could you maybe stay and we could maybe cuddle..." The woman asked her voice soft and almost child like.

"Oh alright." Lafayette replied to Emma-roses request and layed down beside her. She smiled and curled up closer. Lafayette wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled a near by blanket up over them. The blonde fell asleep almost instantly while Lafayette stayed awake but he two had slowly drifted off. 

The next morning the two had wondered into the town and everyone was buzzing about the night before and the event between the two. A few teenaged girls giggled and waved at Lafayette,who kindly waved back. The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed.

Lafayette looked at the blonde slightly confused "What I was being friendly no?"

"Laf... they were trying to see if you would wave back. It's a teenage girl thing." 

"So i should be rude to them?" 

"No my dear. Remember when we first met?"

"Yes I do Mon amour" laf replied with a smirk.

"Remember how I was shy and awkward?" 

"Oui"

"That's what they're doing dear"

A noise of realization came from the Frenchman as he nodded.  He smiled awkwardly and pulled the blonde closer to him. He gestured to her and smiled. The teenagers huffed and muttered in anger, disbelief and disappointment. Laffayette placed a soft kiss on the shorter woman's head and sighed.

"I am glad to have a girl like you by my side. I just have to look at you mon amour and I fall in love with you all over again. And I love you so much." He mumbled as he rubbed the others shoulder. He felt a small flutter go through his chest as always when he saw the blonde.


	3. well surprise

As the months progressed the two lovers began more romantic affairs. They progressed form simple kisses and holding hands to planning an engagement.Well the engagement became a wedding.

Lafayette decided that it would be best for a small wedding. He had worn his uniform and had his friends as his best men. Emma-Rose simply wore a light blue gown that was worn by her grandmother. Her eyes lit up when she saw Lafayette with a large smile and fairly clean look. 

"Now may I began the ceremony" A pastor asked. "Okay then"

The pastor began the ceremony and the couple kept making romantic faces at each other. The blonde giggled when Lafayette started to move his hand to mock the pastor. 

"Now the vows" The pastor asked

"I will go first then" Lafayette spoke "this girl even though we have been courting for a little over eleven monthes five days and six minutes but who is counting the days has blessed me with nothing but love and dedication to making myself and herself better. She at first seemed violent and she appeared to hate my guts. But after a few weeks of us talking I realized that this girl had stolen my heart and I loved it. She had opened my eyes to the fact that not all women automatically falling in love with you. And she has how you say made me more determined to stay alive in this war. I would often return to camp and be tired and irritable but I smile everytime I see Mon petit Rosé walking around. We were together through the best and worse moments and we have shared many nights of nothing but blissful moments. I enjoy holding her in my arms knowing she's safe and I will always protect her. She is the light of my life. I hope to share the rest of my mortal and immortal life with her. As we say in France je t'aime mon amour" 

The crowd was silent and teary eyed at Lafayette's whole speech. And the blonde had a few tears spilling from her eyes with Lafayette wiped away with his thumb. 

"I I don't think I could top those beautiful words but I'll try" Emma-Rose said with her voice shaking a bit "Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Maquis de Lafayette you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You make me smile and laugh and you always come back tired and irritable but always smile when you see me walking past. It seems you're the only man in the world whom I love more than life it's self. You know how to make a woman smile. You put up with my behavior. I love you to the moon and beyond the stars. I may not show my emotions the best but know that I will always love you. You are the only one for me and you are the man I want to spend my life with. And that includes my immortal life as well. I hope to share everything with you. And as you said dear Je t'aime "

"Now shall we pray after exchanging the rings" The pastor spoke. Lafayette slipped on the blonde's ring which was a small silver ring with a small diamond on it. Emma-Rose slipped Lafayette's golden ring onto his finger.

"Okay now heavenly Father of all please bless these two young people and let them live long happy lives. May they forever be loyal to own another and no one else. May they have a large family and let them live out their days as husband and wife in your name we pray Amen" The pastor prayed and a sea of amens filled the crowd "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss you bride." 

Lafayette happily complied and died the blonde back a bit and kissed her gently. The blonde returned the kiss and deepened it. The two pulled away and smiled. She rested a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes"We are actually married papillon... I cannot believe it. And my sisters said I would never get married. I can't wait for tonight" The blonde spoke with a hint of something in her voice. Lafayette picked up on it and smirked 

"Oui it is how you say amazing" Lafayette replied.

By the end of the partying and everything everyone had been pleased with the results. Except for Scarlett O'Hare she was salty about the whole thing. Poor scarlet

They decided that one night at an inn wouldn't necessarily hurt would. ((Wink wink....cough cough smut scene ahead cough cough Sorry I had a frog in my throat now none of the 50 shades of grey bull crap. I REGRET NOTHING)) 

They had just gotten to the inn and had found the room. Emma-Rose sat in the chair near the window. Lafayette wrapped his arm around her shoulders causing the blonde to jump. He smiled as she looked at him and playfully smacked his arm. She stood up and leaned against him. He smiled.

"Hey there mon petit Rosé." Lafayette spoke and brought her close to him. He had a small hint of Lust in his eyes. She graced him with a delicate smile. He always loved her sweet more elegant side over her crash, loud, prissy side. The elegant way she behaved when they were in public with one another was the girl he loved but at the same time the loud and crash girl is the one he fell for.

He looked at her and his eyes traced every cruve every perfect dip of her rather large frame. 

"Is there a..." She started but was cut off. He smashed his lips into hers earning a soft surprised noise to come from the Blonde . 

She pulled away and had a soft smile. She put a hand on Lafayette's lower back and pulled him by his collar. The blonde sparked another kiss. He smirked into the kiss .She leaned into the kiss deepening significantly. He grabbed her ass to gain entrance and as expected the ginger let out a small moan. Lafayette smirked as the blonde grabbed a section of his hair and pulled on it. He returned the action. She slowly backed as he walked to the decent sized bed. 

He shoved the blonde down on the bed. She looked helpless and he liked that look. No not liked he loved that helpless look she gave him. He could tell right away that she had never had sex before in her life. She was pure. He had done it once or twice before.

"Now we are gonna have some fun alright" He asked her. She nodded. He slowly taunted her as he stripped her of the many layers of clothing she wore that day. She looked at him and scanned his form and notices a slight bludge in his pants. She tensed a bit. He smirked at her tense form. He slowly undressed himself. 

He pressed his lips on to her neck and nipped at the sensitive skin. He sucked and continued the nipping. She let out loud moan. Lafayette slowly left a trail of kisses down her neck and collar bone only stopping to leave a few love marks on her collar bone. He continued down to her breasts and he sucked on one nipple while fingering the other then alternating. He continued his path down her body leaving love marks and bite marks.

He reached her pelvic area he smirked in a lustful way and teased her a bit by grazing over her clint and other sections. She clenched her fists and fought the urge to moan.

She let out a small moan as he inserted two fingers into her. As he started stretch her she let out a few pleasurable moans. Once he found that she was just right he lined up his member to the opening and slowly inserted himself into her earning a gasp. 

"Please how you say relax Petite Rosé. I will be gentle." Lafayette spoke in a lustful whisper. The blonde moaned causing Lafayette to pick up his speed. She tossed and turned at the new feeling she grabbed hold of the sheets on the bed and let out a loud scream of pleasure. He had never had a woman scream in pleasure before and it startled him. But he continued to pick up his speed. Now things were said between the couple but not the normal talking dirty no it was more Iike 'Fucking hell my hand fell asleep' and 'shit my foot cramped.' But any how Lafayette continued his pace finally hitting her spot. She moaned loud and clear. He continued to hit that spot for a long while. 

After thirty minutes both had cummed and both were drenched in sweat. The blonde was on her side and was breathing heavy. After a while she yawned a bit . Lafayette pulled out and layed down beside her and pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. They looked at each other for a bit. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat as Lafayette stroked her blonde ringlets. She drifted off to the rhythmic pounding of his heart bump ba bump ba bump ba. He fell into a slumber twenty minutes after her to ensure she was truly asleep. He kept an arm around her waist to protect in some way. His mess of curls had fallen loose and he had forgotten about the war for once and he let out a soft snore. Emma-Rose shifted against his chest. He smiled in his sleep. He rubbed her side subconsciously in his sleep earn a nuzzle from the blonde which in turn caused him to smile .

The morning after Lafayette awoke to Emma-Rose laying on his chest. He smiled as she stirred. She looked at him with a tired smile. He pecked her forehead.

"Good morning Madamemoiselle. Sleep well" Lafayette questioned her. She nodded and curled up closer. She placed a cold hand onto his chest causing Lafayette to squirm with the sudden sensation of coldness. She smiled and giggled at his movements. He laughed as well and pushed a lock of her hair back over her shoulder. He stroked her face with the side of his thumb. They shared a blissful moment together looking at each other and just layed beside each other in sweet embrace. The blonde sat up and stretched. The blankets fell off from her form and she quickly layed down and wrapped herself in the blankets again. 

"It's not like I haven't seen a woman like you before" Lafayette spoke as the blonde held the blankets close to her. He pulled the blankets away, held her close and placed a few kissed on different parts of the exposed skin. He may or may not have grabbed one of her breasts a few times.

"LAFAYETTE!" Emma-Rose shouted at him. She smiled and swatted at his hand "Don't do that. I You " she stammered

Lafayette chuckled at his girls comment and continued what he was doing. He left a few more love marks on her collar bone and a few on her shoulder blade. She didn't necessarily decline him the reaction he desired. 

She smiled letting him finished what he was doing and just leaned her head on his shoulder and pecked his cheek. She buried her head in the nook of his neck the best she could and just relaxed.


End file.
